The Promise
by sej1986
Summary: Jack&Chloe. A songfic. I do not own 24 or the song.


_**The Promise**_

The room was crowded.

Chloe was having difficulty breathing, and she wasn't sure if it was the lack of fresh air, or the jumble of emotions battling inside of her. Or perhaps she was hormonal. The doctor had told her she would get days like that, where her moods would spike one minute and crash the next. Chloe had given him one of her best withering looks that told him in no uncertain terms that she wasn't stupid- she knew what to expect from being pregnant.

She just… had never expected to BE pregnant.

She moved a few steps away from Morris now, needing to distance herself for a few minutes, gather her thoughts. He looked at her questioningly; ever since she had told him the news he had surprised her by caring and tending to her every need. Most days she found it stifling, more so than she normally would have done.

She smiled. "Headache. Just going to get some air."

Morris nodded. However reluctant he was to let her out of his sight, he knew better than to argue and for that Chloe was grateful.

As she made her way over to a small window, she thought back to the day she had found out she was expecting Morris's baby. Strange to think that it had only been two weeks ago. How far along had he said she was? Six weeks? Chloe did the math. That made her two months now.

In seven months time she would be responsible for another human being, and it scared her. She only hoped that the overwhelming sense of loneliness that had descended upon her like a cloud would have lifted by then.

She hadn't told Morris at first.

As soon as the doctor had finished up, Chloe retreated to the rarely used break room and sank into the relative comfort of the sofa. She'd wanted to cry, but the tears had refused to come.

Chloe pressed a small hand against the window pane and peered out, her other hand going to her still flat stomach. She could see cars pulling up; the parking lot was filling up fast. She and Morris had arrived early- they had to, he'd argued. The evening was for them, after all.

Morris lived under the illusion that he was the first to hear of the baby. Chloe let him have that. He didn't need to know what had really happened.

She heard Morris greeting people; heard her name spoken but still she didn't go over to them, needing these last few minutes alone with her thoughts.

Chloe would always remember the day she found out she was pregnant. It was the day Curtis and Milo had died, the day Bill Buchanan had been fired, and the day… the day Jack had come back. If truth be told, she would have liked nothing more than to erase that day, and the twenty months preceding it, but she couldn't. Everything happened for a reason, so her mother used to tell her. Maybe it didn't make sense at the time, but it would soon enough.

She was having trouble believing this, just as she had had trouble that day in the break room, when her mother's words had rung, not for the first time, in her head. Perhaps she was meant to be pregnant, after all. God knows it would shut her parents up.

The door to the break room had opened, causing Chloe to look up in surprise. She didn't know who to expect to see standing in the door way, but it certainly wasn't Jack.

Jack, who had just that morning been released from Chinese custody, who still now wore the remnants of their torture in the haunted depths of his eyes.

He'd come to see if she was okay.

A smiled tugged at Chloe's lips as she remembered what she'd said to him.

"Almost two years in a Chinese prison and you're worried about me?"

He'd just smiled at her.

"Chloe, love. Most people are here now. Will you come over?"

"Jack… I'm pregnant."

She'd watched as his eyes widened, seeing first disbelief then sincere happiness flitting across his face.

"That's great."

"Is it?" She'd taken a deep breath, not wanting to burden him with this. "I… I'm scared, Jack."

And then the tears had come. He'd rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. He'd held her while she sobbed. She in turn had clung to him as though fearing he could be taken from her again.

As she'd cried, she realised the tears were not only for her, or the baby. They were for him, for the life he'd given up.

They sat there on the sofa for a long time, Chloe couldn't remember how long. He'd whispered soothing words in her ear, about how she would make a great mother. Hearing him say it calmed her somewhat.

"Chloe, love!" Morris was irritated now, she could tell. Just one more minute. That was all she needed.

When he had finally released her from his arms she had stood on shaky legs. He was right there beside her, a hand on her arm to steady her. They shared a glance, one that spoke so much without the need for words. It had always been like that between them. He was telling her he would be there for her. Chloe felt stronger, knowing she would be okay as long as he was with her.

And then Morris had announced they were leaving.

"I've found us a place in London," was what he'd said. Or at least, she thought that was what he said. "My old family home was on the market. How great is that?"

She hadn't been listening. He'd lost her at 'London.'

She remembered getting up from the sofa and backing slowly away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why?" Had she shouted? Probably.

Morris had frowned at her. "I thought it would make you happy. Didn't you say you always wanted to go to London?"

Yes, she had. But not to live. Never to live.

"Chloe, honey, it will be better for the baby. The house is not in the centre of London, it's out in the countryside. Just imagine it." He'd stood and walked over to her, placed both hands on her shoulders. "You, me, and our little baby. I know I screwed up, but I want to make things right."

Sighing, Chloe left the window and made her way back towards the centre of the room, where she saw Morris shaking hands with Bill Buchanan. She offered a tired smile.

"Thank you so much for coming, Mr Buchanan. How… are you?"

Bill smiled. "I'm doing fine, Chloe. And I wish you'd call me Bill, but I guess it's a bit late to be asking you that now."

Chloe whirled to face Morris. "I thought we weren't telling anyone yet?" She tried hard to keep the accusation from her voice.

"Relax, love. It's the hormones," he informed Bill, wrapping an arm around Chloe's waist. Chloe rolled her eyes but said nothing.

Morris had been able to talk her round. Deep inside, she wanted this baby, wanted a chance at happiness. She didn't love Morris. Sure, she cared about him, and maybe in time it would happen. For her baby's sake, she had to try.

But she didn't love him.

"Okay, that's it. Come on, love. It's time."

Chloe followed the father of her unborn child up the narrow carpeted steps and turned to face the room. People were staring back at her expectantly, some people she recognised, most she didn't.

They were all gone, in one way or another. Tony, Michelle, Edgar, Curtis, Milo… Chase had his own life with Kim.

There were only two people left now.

Bill Buchanan, stood at the back of the crowd, commanded authority even when out of CTU. He caught her eye and smiled sadly, shaking his head. "He's not here," he mouthed.

Jack Bauer, her one remaining best friend. Her only friend.

"We're having a celebration," was what she'd told him, hating to keep it from him.

"To celebrate the baby," he'd said. "Of course I'll be there."

The happiness in his tone, in his eyes, had almost been her undoing. She'd opened her mouth to tell him, but then stopped herself at the last minute. Maybe, if she didn't say it, she could carry on pretending it was a dream.

Now, stood in the centre of the biggest function room in one of the most expensive hotels in Los Angeles, it became clear to her.

He'd found out.

How, she didn't know. It crossed her mind that maybe Morris had told him, out of excitement, just the way he had told Bill.

And now she was going to leave without getting the chance to say goodbye.

She'd lost him. Again. And this time it was her own fault.

The suffocating feeling was back. Beside her, Morris had launched into his speech.

"Thank you for coming… pleased you could come…" Chloe only caught fragments. She thought she was going to faint.

Somewhere at the back of the room a door creaked open. It was enough to bring Morris to a halt. All heads turned to see who the late comer was.

Upon realising that all attention was now on him, Jack faltered in his steps towards the centre of the room.

"Sorry. Traffic." He offered an apologetic smile and walked quickly over to Bill.

Chloe felt her breath hitch in her throat. He was there.

As Morris droned on, her eyes locked with his and she bit her lip. _Forgive me._

"And now… the reason why we have interrupted your Friday evening! I'm sure you're all wondering what's going on!"

A few people laughed.

"Chloe, why don't you tell them? Tell them the news."

_Forgive me. Please, forgive me. I love you._

Somehow, she managed to choke the words out.

"Morris and I… are l-leaving."

A shocked whisper went through the crowd but Chloe blocked it out. She kept her eyes locked on Jack's the entire time.

"Where are we going, love? It's the hormones," Morris explained, eliciting another laugh from their audience.

It took a few moments before she said it. Jack's eyes bored into hers, willing her to take it all back.

"London."

A round of applause started up. Morris went to take her hand but she backed away on shaking legs.

"Feel sick. Fresh air." She turned and bolted for the door.

At the back of the room, Bill laid a hand on Jack's arm. He could see the pain in the younger man's eyes. "Go," he urged. "I've got this."

…

She ran as fast as her heels could carry her, stopping only when she was satisfied that she was away from prying eyes. Leaning against a railing to catch her breath, she found herself in the rear parking lot of the hotel. Cars sat silently around her, their eerie stillness providing her with little comfort.

The nausea had passed. Gazing up into the cloudless night, Chloe felt a presence behind her.

"Dance with me."

She spun to face him, well aware of the tear tracks cascading down her cheeks. Under the glow of the streetlamp, he looked tired, almost calm.

"What are we dancing to?" she asked, taking a step towards him.

"You pick."

There was only one song Chloe could think of. A song that had been playing repeatedly in her mind for some time.

"Okay, I've got one. It's not a very dancey one, though."

He stepped closer. "Doesn't matter. Let's hear it."

Chloe stared up at him. "The Promise, by Tracy Chapman. Don't ask me to sing it," she warned.

He laughed. "It's okay. I know it."

Chloe felt herself relax somewhat. "You do?"

"I do."

Jack pulled her gently into his arms, and their two lonely hearts began to beat as one as they moved in time to a song only they could hear, oblivious to the music blaring from the building behind them.

_If you wait for me then I'll come for you  
Although I've travelled far  
I always hold a place for you in my heart  
If you think of me If you miss me once in awhile  
Then I'll return to you  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart  
Remembering  
Your touch   
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you   
If you'll be waiting  
If you dream of me like I dream of you   
In a place that's warm and dark  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart_

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting  
I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face your smile  
To be with you wherever you are 

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
If you'll be waiting   
I've longed for you and I have desired  
To see your face, your smile  
To be with you wherever you are

Remembering  
Your touch  
Your kiss  
Your warm embrace  
I'll find my way back to you  
Please say you'll be waiting

Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise If it's one that you can keep, I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me and say you'll hold  
A place for me in your heart.

They continued holding on long after the song had ended. The noise from the hotel had started to permeate their bubble, piercing it little by little until gradually there was nothing left.

Jack pulled away first.

"So… London."

"I wanted to tell you, I swear, I-"

He held a finger to her lips. "No. It's okay."

"How can it be okay, Jack?" Chloe thought she saw his bottom lip tremble. "My mum used to say that everything happens for a reason."

"She's right."

"She also used to say that even if it doesn't seem like the right thing now, it will in time."

"Right again." But he didn't sound so convinced.

"I'm not so sure."

"I just want you to be happy, Chloe." This time there was a definite tremor in his voice. He kissed her forehead. "Go on. They're all waiting for you."

"What about you?" The words were choked, blocked by a lump in her throat.

"I came to say goodbye. I'm going to go now."

One last kiss on the top of her head, one last squeeze of her hand.

"Take care, Chloe."

She didn't stop him when he walked away, didn't call out to him. His name escaped her lips in a breathless whisper, not loud enough for him to hear. She wouldn't cry until he had gone.

She saw him hesitate just before his car. She saw his fists clenching. And then she saw him running back towards her.

She must have met him halfway. She threw her arms round him and he caught her, lifting her up and spinning her round until she was dizzy. His tears soaked her skin, cooling after the searing heat of the kisses he rained down on her.

He lost his footing and they fell. Mindful of her unborn baby, Jack protected her from the fall, gathering her in close until she was curled into a ball in his arms. He leaned back against the wall and held her, willing his tears to stop, knowing them to be entirely selfish.

She was murmuring apologies into his chest, her shoulders shaking.

"I'm so sorry… so sorry… I didn't want to leave you."

He tilted her head up so that she was facing him.

"You're not leaving me. You'll always be here," he whispered, taking her small hand and pressing it against his chest. Chloe could feel his heart beating rapidly beneath his shirt.

"But… I'm in London. And you're here." The tears were threatening again, but Jack shook his head.

"You're doing what's best for your baby. What's best for you. You know that."

She nodded. "I don't love him."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Because, like your mother said, one day you will see that this is right." He leaned in and kissed her deeply. "If he puts one toe out of line, I swear to God I'll be on the next plane over there."

"I'll wait for you."

She kissed him then. He tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her closer, feeling himself respond to her touch.

…

"Here, take this."

Jack shrugged off his jacket and handed it to her. Neither could remember the transition from sitting to standing.

"Thank you," Chloe murmured, as he placed the garment on her bare shoulders. "I should go back inside. Make an effort." She screwed up her face in an all too familiar gesture.

Jack managed a wonky smile. "I meant it, Chloe. You'll be a great mother."

"We'll see." But she returned the smile.

One last kiss, one last tender look.

"Take care, Chloe. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Jack."

_Together again  
It would feel so good to be  
In your arms  
Where all my journeys end  
If you can make a promise If it's one that you can keep, I vow to come for you  
If you wait for me and say you'll hold  
A place for me in your heart._


End file.
